Radar C
by liaSonlovR
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth.


This is kind of AH. There's nothing you really need to know. One of my favorites that I've written for sure. Enjoy, and PLEASE leave feedback!

* * *

The thick, red, metallic blood dripped from the headrest down to the seat, down to the slumped figure in the chair, the stark white gown greedily absorbing the vivid color.

Her naturally pale skin was whiter than it ever had been, almost matching the pale evening dress itself. The victim of the attack lay still and unmoving, the surprise etched across the smooth lines on her face, and the realization of the oncoming horror leaving a paralyzed look of surprise in her troubled eyes.

…in her deep, blue, helpless orbs.

It was completely silent. If someone was walking outside the car, he would have never guessed that a murder had occurred that night. A nasty, vengeful murder…with just two shots to get the job done.

Who knew jealousy could blind the vulnerable heart and unleash the horrors of the mind.

**4 hours earlier**

"I really had a wonderful time. Thank you so much for inviting me," Elizabeth's velvet, soft voice whispered in Jason's ear as she gave him a lingering hug.

His breath caught in his throat. Every time that woman was near him, he couldn't think straight. It was as if her presence spiritually climbed into his mind and absorbed his right brain.

"Y-You're welcome. Thanks for coming, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm not much for these dinners and conversations." _Except when you're here of course_, he said silently to himself. _I'd gladly sit through a hundred of these if it meant I'd spend them all with you_.

She let out a soft, feminine laugh and wrapped her hand around his neck and answered his remark with a deep, slow kiss, her hand slowly scratching the nape of his neck as he sighed greedily into her mouth.

"I'm not one for conversations either."

**888888**

She drove the black '99 pickup truck down the dusty road and parked it into the ditch, leaving a trail of dust and dirt in the cool, night air. The moon wasn't even out that night.

Even that didn't want to witness what would occur.

Dressed in a black t-shirt, black skin-tight jeans, and a matching overcoat, the woman put the truck into park and turned off the engine, its hum slowly coming to an end.

She picked up the hat in the empty passenger seat and gently placed it over her dark, straight hair. A small, yet vindictive smile found itself on the soon-to-be murderer's face, her smooth complexion interrupted with the wrinkles of evil.

Her matching dark eyes danced with the potential of satisfaction that night, for what she was about to do was what she had been longing for ever since Jason had left her.

Longing was putting it too softly though. Her mind, her soul, had been begging to quench the thirst for revenge on the woman who had taken all that she had. All that she would ever have.

Tonight would be the last day she would ever crave for this feeling again. This feeling to eliminate the only threat, the only obstacle that hindered her way to Jason.

_He wants me_, she said to herself. _He always will. He could never say no to me. And tonight, he will have no choice to. With her gone, he will be forced to have no more options._

_But me._

**888888**

"All right, it's time to leave. Again, thanks for this wonderful dinner. I'll see you guys soon," Elizabeth said with a laugh as they made one last toast with her favorite red wine.

She rose out of her seat, as did Emily and Robin, the three sisters tired enough from their extended shifts at the hospital.

"I'll take them home, don't worry," Jason said before Patrick could argue.

Elizabeth smiled knowingly at Jason and without a word, they exited the estate, hand in hand, heart in heart.

They waited until the other two girls kissed their dates goodnight, and climbed into the red truck, heading to what they thought would be another peaceful, yet longing, night alone at home.

**888888**

"Honestly, I don't know what the chef did tonight, but that steak was insanely delicious."

"I know! Oh, and the mashed potatoes! Did you know that Nikolas said –"

Lost in their ravings about the dinner, Robin and Emily carried their own conversation in the back as Elizabeth and Jason were lost in their own blind world, casting each other knowing looks, silently laughing to themselves about the teenage-love-at-first-sight quality of their mad relationship.

Jason, giving in, leaned towards Elizabeth's supple lips, and gave her a quick kiss, then deepened it, all the while keeping an eye out on the road as one hand stayed on the wheel and the other disappeared behind Elizabeth's white dress.

He had never loved a woman like her before. He thanked God every day for giving him the love of this woman. Her grace, her loving eyes, her entire existence was a gift to him. And Jason never forgot it. He would cater to all her needs, go to the ends of the earth to grace even the hint of a smile on her beautiful, breath-taking face.

Elizabeth smiled against his mouth and let out a small, throaty laugh, giggling at his aggressive nature. She let her head fall back to take in a quick breath and –

There was a woman standing in the middle of the road.

And she had a shotgun, aiming with one eye closed.

The headlights of the black truck in the ditch were blinding her more by the second, causing her to squint then widen her eyes with horror… not being able to believe…

Her heart stopped. "Jason – I – look –"

Jason laughed softly and gave a swift look out his window, his demeanor suddenly changing. "What the –"

One bullet flew through the window.

Another one quickly followed.

And that was it.

**888888**

Although she died in a state of shock and fear, her body seemed relaxed, almost as if it was trying to make itself comfortable and peaceful. Her head had lolled to the side, resting nicely on her shoulder as if in a deep slumber. Gone were the worried lines on her smooth, porcelain skin.

She was in heaven now.

**888888**

His lifeless body mirrored hers, slumped down into his seat with what seemed to be an endless stream of blood trickling down his headrest.

A drop of blood fell from the top, trickling down his neck, down his dark, toned arm, then to his hand.

It stopped there, for there was blood already at his hand, but it wasn't his.

It was hers. Where their blood had once flowed freely from their hearts, it now stopped and pooled in their last human grasp.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


End file.
